Guardian of the light
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto and Sonia work together to try fulfill the wish of Rikudou Sennin.
1. Chapter 1: Namikaze bloodline

Chapter 1: Namikaze bloodline.

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was relaxing until a mob arrived which the first member of the mob said "Demon you killed my father and I hope that you suffer" then second member of the mob said "Demon you killed my mother and I hope you suffer" so the third member of the mob said "Demon you have killed innocent people and I hope that you suffer".

After the third member of the mob spoke the rest of the mob spoke nastily to Naruto which the mob started throwing hard rocks at Naruto then the purple female hedgehog thought _"Those idiots this brave lad is not the demon fox and even demon fox itself is innocent because I believe that the fox attacked the village against its will" _so the female purple hedgehog used a small amount of her energy to unlock bloodline of the Namikaze clan.

After the female purple hedgehog unlocked bloodline of Naruto's Namikaze bloodline the female purple hedgehog unlocked the bloodline of Uzumaki clan which the purple female hedgehog thought _"I wish I was released because if I ever get released I am going to do everything I can to make this brave lad happy" _then back with Naruto he felt both of his bloodlines awaken so Naruto got into Uzuken stance as Naruto said "That is enough you ungrateful idiots I am Naruto and I am not the demon fox".

After Naruto spoke Naruto shot chakra chains which Naruto wrapped the mob up with chakra chains then Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto attacked the mob with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage so Naruto knocked the mob out with Namikaze style taijutsu yellowflash bullets but as Naruto lowers his guard Third hokage Hurizen arrived with some anbu black ops.

As Naruto got back into Uzuken stance Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen these idiots thinks that I am the fox when I am not the fox and if I was the fox everyone including you would die at my mercy" which Third hokage Hurizen said "Calm it Naruto we are not here to harm you infact we are here to see if you are OK" then Naruto replied "I am OK and Lord Hokage Hurizen I demand answers plus if you try to hide it from me I will be the first kid to ever interrogate a kage" so Third hokage Hurizen said "Alright I will give you the answers that you seek and I will even give you what is rightfully yours".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto lowers his guard which Naruto said "Alright first question who are my parents" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "Your father is Minato Namikaze and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto said "Next question who is the bastard that caused my suffering".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "The one who caused your suffering is a man who been alive since days of my sensei Hashirama Senju and your ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju plus the man who I am speaking about is Madara Uchiha" which Naruto said "Third question do you have keys to my parents place" then Third Hokage Hurizen replied "I do and your inheritance along with everything else that your parents left you is in Namikaze estate" so Naruto said "Thank you for the info and I shall come with you to hokage office because I like to collect the keys of Namikaze estate plus I like to join ninja academy next week".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "That I can help you and you will be enroled as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze plus as you are last of Uzumaki Namikaze clan you can either enter clan restoration act or refuse clan restoration act" which Naruto said "I refuse clan restoration act and I refuse to let Uzumaki Namikaze clan die because what I have decided is that I only do same thing as my dad did I'll only find one female" then Naruto followed Third hokage Hurizen to the hokage office so as the two arrived Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto keys to Namikaze estate not knowing that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a genius.

After Naruto was given keys of Namikaze estate Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived outside the Namikaze estate Naruto used the key to unlock the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered Namikaze estate but as Naruto noticed that Namikaze estate was in good condition Naruto smiled with pride as Naruto said "Mother and Father if you can hear me I will never give up no matter what because I will make you proud as my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the future to be sixth hokage".

After Naruto spoke with pride the female purple hedgehog thought _"Oh he is a such a honorable warrior and I think I know how to make Naruto happy because once I am released I am going to ask him out on a romantic date plus in honor of his parents I would love to help him restore his clan Uzumaki Namikaze clan"_ which back with Naruto he went of to clan library then as naruto arrived in clan library Naruto got out a book of seals so Naruto went of from the clan library to his parents bedroom but as Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into his parents bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto drifted into a dream so Naruto appeared in his mindscape but as Naruto looked happy Naruto noticed that the scene of his mindscape is Naruto's favourite place ramen hut.

As Naruto kept himself calm Naruto imaged something that Naruto find more respectable which the scene changed then scene changed from ramen hut to a lovely calm field with flowers that Naruto's mother likes then Naruto walked a bit until Naruto finally met the purple female hedgehog so Naruto asked "Who are you and how did you get in my mind".

After Naruto spoke the purple female hedgehog said "My name is Sonia the Hedgehog and for how I got in your mindscape well when I was highly injured in battle I wished that I have a life away from the destruction that my home suffered but when the one you know as Kami appeared she offered me life of true happiness I automaticly accepted the offer" which Sonia said "After I answered I was teleported here into you and I was told that only you can release me into reality plus once I am released there is something I wish to ask you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Naruto said "Sure what is it you wish to ask me Sonia chan" so Sonia replied "Will you go on a romantic date with me Naruto kun".

After Sonia spoke Naruto replied "Yes Sonia chan I''d love to and I like try to release you because I know that one of the seals from book of seals is the seal that I need" which Sonia kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Sonia in the lips so on the next day Naruto woke up feeling happy that he found someone who loves him not for being leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan but for being who he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonia released

Chapter 2: Sonia released.

After Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto thought _"Sonia chan today is the day that I will release you and I have a good idea what seal I am going to use" _then Sonia replied "Once I am released I am going to make you happy because you do not deserve to suffer life of unhappiness" so Naruto picked up book of seals but as Naruto opened the book of seals Naruto turned to the page where there is the seal that Naruto needs to use.

As Naruto got out a paint brush Naruto dipped the brush into the ink which Naruto took out paint brush out of the ink then Naruto painted the seal that he needs to draw in order to release Sonia so Naruto channels chakra on the seal but as Naruto successfully channeled enough chakra on the seal Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu creation of life release".

After Naruto spoke Naruto successfully released Sonia the hedgehog which as Sonia appeared Sonia kissed Naruto in the lips then Sonia said "Naruto kun thank you for releasing me and as promised I intend to make you happy because you do not deserve to suffer life of unhappiness" so Naruto kissed Sonia in the lips but as Naruto looked happy Naruto said "Thank you Sonia chan for wishing to make me happy and I am going to make you happy since you deserve happiness as much as I deserve happiness".

After Naruto spoke Sonia said "Anyways Naruto kun lets go on a romantic date and I will even let you pick where we go" which the couple went of from Namikaze estate to the top of hokage mountain then as the couple arrived on top of the hokage mountain the couple sat on head of Naruto's father Minato Namikaze so Naruto said "Sonia chan when I look at the village it makes me think what I wish and I have decided that I wish to protect everyone in hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Sonia asked "Naruto kun what do you wish" which Naruto explained "My dream is simple my dream is to be sixth hokage and my wish is simple I wish to prove to those ungrateful idiots that I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze not the demon fox" then Sonia replied "I will help you fulfil your dream Naruto kun and together we will find a way to end curse of hatred" so the couple looked at each other with happiness.

As the couple blushed Naruto thought _"Wow Sonia chan looks wonderful and I think that I am in love with her" _which Sonia thought _"Mother and Father if you can here me I have fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze plus I wish to help him fulfil his dream because Naruto kun does not deserve to suffer life of unhappiness" _then Kami appeared so Kami looked at the couple but as the couple looked at Kami Naruto asked "Who are you and why are you here".

After Naruto spoke Kami said "I am Kami the goddess of life and I am here because I am going to give Sonia here chakra network along with the ability to do jutsu plus it will mean Sonia here will have same amount of chakra as you" which Kami touched Sonia's forehead then Sonia gained chakra network along with the ability to do jutsu so Kami said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if you had been given something amaizingly special what would you do with it".

After Kami spoke Naruto explained "If I was given something that special I wold would it's power to protect the innocent and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" which Kami said "You are honorable Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and for giving me the right answer I will reward you with something incredibly special that only you be able to use" then Kami handed Naruto a summoning contract so Kami explained "I have decided to give you this fox summoning contract and you Sonia will be able to sign it since there are couple of fox's that wishes to meet you".

After Kami spoke Naruto unrolled the summoning contract which Naruto made a small cut on his finger at the same time that Sonia made a small cut on her finger then Naruto signed his name in blood so Sonia signed her name in blood but as the fox summoning contract disappeared a seal appeared on Naruto's weapon pouch.

After a seal appeared on Naruto's weapon pouch Naruto kissed Sonia in the lips which Sonia kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto said "Sonia I love you and I want to make you happy" so Sonia replied "I love you too Naruto kun and I wish to make you happy because we both no not deserve to suffer life of unhappiness".

After Sonia spoke Naruto said "Sonia chan lets get home and I enjoyed our very first romantic date" which Sonia replied "Sure Naruto kun and we can get some rest because tomorrow we can go to ninja academy together plus there is a high possible chance we be on the same team together with a team mate plus our sensei whoever our sensei is going to be" then the couple went of from hokage mountain to Namikaze estate so as the couple arrived back in Namikaze estate the couple went of to the bedroom knowing that tomorrow is the day that is their very first day at ninja academy.

As the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took their clothes off which the couple went into bed then the couple fell asleep so the couple thought _"Tomorrow is our very first day at ninja academy and I hope that we will be on the same team because whoever our sensei will be we know that life is going to be rather interesting" _but as the couple smiled Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time that Sonia drifted into her dream.


End file.
